


Blood is silent, My cries are not

by spyropurple



Series: Tales of the Southern Dragon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Dialogue, One Shot, Self-Harm, Self-Insert af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: The demons scream for your blood every time you swipe the sharp metal against your flesh.Long sleeved shirts no longer help you hide your anguish.Enough is enough.





	Blood is silent, My cries are not

Where did it all begin...

 

How many times have you picked up that razor?

 

How many times have you regretted it, but never truely learned from last time?

 

What will it take for you to stop...?

 

It always hurt, stung from being split open by that hellish metal...

Yet the demons in your little head said it would make everything better,

_...but you should know better than to trust your mentally disturbed mind and the lies it tells you._

You started to cry as you looked at how many red lines you've made with your tool, and even more so if your _dear_ lover found out about it.

 

_Hanzo Shimada_

 

Cuts were silent...but your cries were not.

You were sure he could hear you at this point...

All you could do now was clean and patch your fresh wounds up.

* * *

 

You were quick with it, and made sure you left no traces.

Before you had cleaned yourself up, you made sure to wash your eyes so you could hide the fact you were crying (again).

Slightly puffy eyes scanned the bathroom one last time before you hid the razor and put on a fake smile.

 

Out the door you go.

 

Hanzo was sitting on the living room couch, reading one of your favorite books.

Your heart genuinely smiled slightly at the sight.

He looked up from the book and smiles at you softly, before widening his eyes as he spots your somewhat puffy eyes.

Hanzo slowly puts the book down as he continued to eye you, his intense stare pinning you where you stand.

You looked away from him and bit your lip, tears threatened to pour from your tired eyes once again.

 

You muttered a simple "I'm fine" to him...

_Lies..._

Hanzo rose from the couch and walked towards you with a worrying look on his face.

The man had not uttered a single word since you came in, he knew something was up and wanted you to be calm before you told him anything...

_Why would he put up with you? You thought anxiously..._

You snapped out of your dark thoughts as two strong arms snaked themselves around your waist, pulling you towards the warmest body you've known to love.

Hanzo hated seeing you distraught for any reason, you had always held him when he had moments as brooding as this.

 

It made him felt _better..._

And it did, for you as well.

 

Your walls came crumbling down as his loving embrace washes over you, you immediately started crying as you couldn't hold it back anymore.

You told him about your cuts and inner demons, and he understood completely.

Gentle strokes to your shaking form began to sooth you as you let it all out...

He did not yell, scold or anything like that.

 

He was just worried to death about you...

 

Once your sobbing started to die down, Hanzo asked if you wanted anything.

"Perhaps a bath and some tea would ease you?", he said.

 

You agreed to both without question.

 

The weight on your shoulders were lifted as you thought about getting close to Hanzo again, just the thought of him holding you, made you smile.

 

 

The whispers grew silent, your mind feeling more at ease as you sunk a bit lower into the hot bath water.

A gentle sigh escaped your soft lips as you rest against Hanzo's chest.

His heartbeat was music to your ears.

The once saddened face you wore was now replaced with one of the happiest smiles Hanzo has ever laid eyes on.

He was in awe as he slowly saw you recover from your recent debacle with just his adoration for you.

 

Hanzo swore he would do everything in his power to help you, _mentally and physically_.

 

"I'm so glad I have you by my side, Hanzo...thank you for helping me." You whispered to him, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence.

"I must do what I can to see that you are not alone in your sadness, my love...Do not be afraid to ask for my aid." He gently kissed the side of your head as he finished.

The tea could wait, but for now...

_Hanzo's love for you was far more soothing than tea._

**Author's Note:**

> For once, it's a non Reaper fic lmao.  
> Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
